You Make My Heart Explode
by Katherine L. Wolf
Summary: Melody is a nineteen year old girl, just starting her freshman year of college, with parents that want her to succeed in everything she dose, they want her to be the top, best at everthing. Melody needs a scince project that will give her an A and make her parents happy, deciding to make a portal that will take people back in time ended up bring people form different dimensions.


**_Hey everyone this is my first story I will be posting on fanfiction net. This is also and overwatch fanfiction A Junkrat x Oc named Melody._**

 ** _disclaimer: I do not own Junkrat, he belongs to the creater of the game, Overwatch, same with the other charaters in the story that are also frome the Overwatch game._**

 ** _I do own Melody and nonOverwatch charaters. If you have any questions please private message me. Thank you! enjoy the story. I have a posting scheduled. I will post every two weeks and if I will be behind I will infrom you guys. AgianThank you!_**

 ** _p.s. Sorry if there is any mistakes of grammer or writing and speeling. if there is any of those mistakes please private message me the mistake you found and I will fix it. Thank you!_**

Chapter 1

Pulling her silver key out of her pants pockets, Melody stood in front of the old brown door, that had some wear and tiers, and some creaks around the middle, pushing the key into the keyhole, twisting the key until the door was unlocked. Melody tiredly open the the old creaking door and stumbled inside her dorm, she tossed her keys on to the glass coffee table, that was placed up against the blue, painted, wall, hearing a sound as the key coiled with the coffee table. Melody sighed, relieved that she had no home to do tonight. Racing towards her bedroom down the blue painted hallway, that had white bird wall stickers on it, she reached her bedroom.

The room walls wear painted blue like the rest of the dorm, with a chestnut dresser place up against the wall, with old family pictures placed on top of it and a few old princesses stickers on the dawers. The room also had a twin sized bed place in front of a window, with a blue cover and a blues and white polkadotted pillow and and a,old, teddy bear with one button missing and a few little holes and wore glasses.

Melody took off her black flats and carried them into her room, placing them under her bed, walking to her dresser, she open up the third drawer and pulled out a purple tank top that had "I Love Science!" sewed onto it, shutting the drawer she open the last one and pulled out a pair of black jogger that had white stripes going down the sides. Melody threw the night clothes onto her bed and took off her school clothes, throwing those into a blue dirty clothes basket, placed up against the wall and beside the dresser.

Putting on her night clothes, Melody plopped onto the bed and set her alarm clock to five thirty, she smiling to herself as she hugged the old teddy bear. Covering herself up and getting comfortable she slowly drifted off to sleep and let her imagination take her on adventures in her dreams.

Melody stood still, she did not know what was going on, but that didn't stop her from thinking how amazing this place was. The meadow was a beautiful place, full of healthy, green grass, accompanying the grass was, tall, red, purple, and yellow flowers and mountains that reached the sky, their peaks covered in white, glistening snow and the sun's light was hitting the meadow just right.

Taking a few steps, melody notice a white, sleeveless dress hugging her body. She also notice something on her head, taking it off she seen it was a flower crown made out of the flowers from the meadow, placing the crown back on her head, she twirled around as the bottom of her dress spread out to look like flower petals.

Melody giggled, holding her arms out and falling on to the ground as two monarch butterflies flew away from her, letting her head fall to her left, she saw a black figure looking back at her. Startle, she quickly stood up, surprise to see the black figure, that had came out of no where. Following Melody action, the black figure stood up and tilted its head in confusion as it stepped closer to her until it was face to face with her.

As much as Melody wanted to step away, she couldn't, it was like she was frossen in time. Melody's eyes widen when the figure rub its thumb over her bottom lip, slowly leaning in as it moved its thumb away. The figure was so close now she could feel its hot breath on her skin. Until finally there was no room between them. Their lips were together, it wasn't a sloppy kiss nor was it a passionate kiss, more like a sweet, but cerise kiss.

Both left breathless as the black figure pulled away, Melody could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her as red as a tomato. Licking its lips the black figure smiled, loving the taste that this girl left on his lips. "Who are you?" Melody, finally having the courage to ask the black figure. It didn't answer and just started to walk away, not wanting to tell this mysterious woman, whom it just meet. "Hey, wait! Where are you going" Melody called out.

Chasing after the figure, she was almost able to grab it's arm, but she fell by tripping over a rock, only to catch a glimpse of the figure before it disappeared. Melody woke up by the sound of her alarm, reaching over, she turned off her annoying alarm, bring her hand up to her lips, she blushed at the thought of the kiss that happen in her dream.


End file.
